Maiden of Virtue
|faction=Combat |instance=Karazhan }} The Maiden of Virtue is a Titan-like Boss in the Guest Chambers wing of Karazhan. She bears a modeling resemblance to Ironaya of Uldaman. She is, ironically, being the Maiden of Virtue, put behind the rooms full of ladies of the night. The Maiden is optional; it is not necessary to kill her in order to reach other bosses. Abilities * Melee: on 14k armor: normally 2500–3500 every 1.8 sec, 4000-4800 crushing * Immune to Taunt * Holy Ground: permanent 240–360 holy damage every 3 sec AoE 12 yards around her. Also silences for 1 second. * Holy Fire: 1 second cast, 3238–3762 fire damage up front and 1750 fire damage every 2 seconds for 12 seconds. The DoT is a Magic effect and can be dispelled. * Holy Wrath: AoE chained holy damage, instant cast, 20 second cooldown. Cast on a random target. Does not target or chain onto /off of pets. * Repentance: Deals 1750–2250 holy damage and incapacitates the whole raid for 12 seconds. Thirty second cooldown. Dispellable only by Divine Shield and Ice Block, but broken by any damage taken. Does not hit the Maiden's target. Strategy The Maiden of Virtue does not have phases in her fight. She behaves the same from the start of the fight to the end. The Maiden uses all her abilities at random, not on a strict timer. For example, when the Repentance cooldown is over, she does not always cast it immediately; it just means that it's possible for her to cast it. However, she does not cast Holy Fire while Repentance is active. Wipes occur at this boss for mainly two reasons - either the tank dies while the healers are incapacitated from a Repentance, or too many raid members die from Holy Fire. A wipe is also possible due to poor positioning which leads to a chained Holy Wrath. Once these risks are managed correctly, this is a fairly easy fight. Positioning Correct positioning of the raid is the key here, healer positioning in particular. Ranged and healers should be far enough away from the Maiden to be outside of the Holy Ground attack. At the same time, the whole raid needs to be in range and sight of a dispeller and be spread out far enough to avoid chaining Holy Wrath. These requirements are easily matched with the following setup: There are eight pillars around the room. Put one non-melee raid member at the outside wall in each gap between two pillars. Place the healers next to each other. Melee and tank can start wherever they like. Tank her in the center of the room, right where she stands. After the pull, the raid members all move to their assigned gap between the pillars, and take exactly one step up the stair leading to her. This puts the whole raid in LoS, healing and dispel range of each other, but far enough apart to prevent the Holy Wrath from hitting more than the melee group. Instead of standing between the pillars, it's just as good if the raid members stand with their backs to the pillars. Just synchronize so that everybody takes the left (or right) pillar, and no two people end up using the same one. Repentance There are several ways to survive Repentance: * A paladin healer casts and refreshes Blessing of Sacrifice (rank 1) on any melee character to constantly take damage, breaking the effect. * A paladin uses Divine Shield to dispel repentance, then heals. This is usable only once per paladin. * A healer (preferably one which cannot dispel) moves into the Holy Ground after the Repentance cooldown is over. Since it can take a while until she casts Repentance, this may effectively take the healer out of the combat for a while (due to the silence effect). This also increases the danger from a chained Holy Wrath. After she casts Repentance, the healer moves out of Holy Ground and resumes healing. * The tank moves the Maiden towards a healer, to wake up the healer with damage from Holy Ground. * The tank is loaded with HoT spells. * The tank uses cooldown moves such as Last Stand, Shield Wall, potions, healthstones, and Nightmare Seeds. * Melee damage-dealers that can heal (cat druids, retribution paladins, and enhancement shamans) run out to heal during Repentance. All of these methods work well, and they work better in combination with each other. Holy Fire Holy Fire will quickly kill its victim unless removed. It is imperative to deal with it. The easiest method to deal with Holy Fire is to have Grounding Totems up. With an alert Shaman and a little luck this one totem can absorb all Holy Fires targeted at that group. With one shaman in each group the fight actually becomes quite easy. Grounding totems have a limited range, so positions must be assigned carefully to make sure that everyone in the group is protected. Holy Fire is a Magic debuff, and thus can be removed by the following: * Priests' Dispel Magic * Paladins' Cleanse and Divine Shield * Felhounds' Devour Magic * Restorative Potion * Warlocks' Spellstone * Mages' Ice Block * Rogues' Cloak of Shadows Holy Fire can also be spell reflected. Healers and dispellers must be very alert to deal with Holy Fire. Every raid member needs to be topped off at all times, and Holy Fires must be dispelled as quickly as possible. This cannot be stressed enough, as it is the most important aspect of the fight: Dispel as quickly as possible. Unless someone would die, cancel the spell you're currently casting to dispel immediately, so you spend less time and mana healing Holy Fire victims. Some raids place two dedicated dispellers on opposite sides of the room. Holy Fire deals fire damage (not holy), thus Major Fire Protection Potions are useful. This is the first fight since Chromaggus where dispelling debuffs is critical. Priests and paladins that are new to this fight usually have some initial difficulty dispelling fast enough to avoid wipes. This is normal, so be patient. Once they have a little practice and figure it out, though, the Maiden is a fairly easy fight. Additional Tips and Methods * If a Priest casts Shadow Word: Death on the Maiden during the 0.5 second cast of Repentance the backfiring damage will break the Repentance. This requires a timing mod, keeping the Maiden as the target (or using a focus macro) during the time she could cast Repentance and of course a fast reaction by the priest. *Pets are not valid targets for Holy Fire or Holy Wrath, and may thus be sent into melee with no fear of causing a chain. *Melee should stand at the edge of Maiden's hit box, as far from each other as possible (forming a triangle or square around her). Holy Protection potions help diminish damage taken by melee significantly, and are recommended over health pots. *Warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to or break Repentance. Being immune to Repentance effect also prevents the 2k front-end damage. *In contrast to some people's belief, paladin tanks can tank Maiden well despite Holy Ground's silence. The silence effect only lasts one second for every three seconds. As all of the paladin tanking skills used during the actual tanking are instant cast, the one second silence does not cause much problem usually. *Dampen Magic on melee DPS reduces the Holy Ground tick damage to 150-200 so that a single HoT, shadow priest, or feral druid can keep them alive. *Amplify Magic is not a good idea at all; it appears to drastically boost her damage. *The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. If you choose to skip them, be sure to hug the wall to your right or you risk drawing aggro from the mobs in the side rooms. The hallway and patrols are on a 60 minute timer. However, the servants quarters adds spawn quicker at 20-25 minutes. * The following macro is handy for warrior tanks to pull the Maiden to a healer under the effects of repentance: /target /cast Intervene /targetlasttarget * Priests, paladins, and warlocks may use a dispel assist add-on such as Decursive, Healbot, or Smartbuff to speed up removal of Holy Fire. The following simple macro is a reasonable replacement: /stopcasting /cast target=mouseover Dispel Magic (Replace "Dispel Magic" with "Cleanse" or "Devour Magic" for paladins or warlocks.) Drag the group windows out of the raid panel before the fight. When the Holy Fire icon appears beside someone's name, just point at the name and hit the macro hotkey. No clicking or target switching is required. * The following macro is useful for Paladins keeping up Blessing of Sacrifice on the Main Tank but are busy targetting other party members with cleanses and heals: /cast target=NAMEOFTANK Blessing of Sacrifice The macro will not mess with your targetting at all. Max-rank BoS is recommended since the whole point is to keep the tank up and the pally won't take much damage anyway. * The Maiden cannot be reset. She will pursue her targets all the way to the zone portal. * Since Maiden casts Repentance at specific intervals throughout the fight, certain mods exist that can warn the raid of an impending Repentance. This can allow a healer to walk into the Holy Ground effect just before the Repentance lands, instead of having to stand there taking damage for an extended period. Quotes Aggro: *''Your behavior will not be tolerated.'' Repentance: *''Your impurity must be cleansed.'' *''Cast out your corrupt thoughts.'' *''Impure thoughts lead to profane actions.'' Player Death: *''Ah ah ah...'' *''This is for the best.'' Death: *''Death comes. Will your conscience be clear?'' Loot External links Databases Strategy Guides Category:Stone Giants Category:Bosses Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Unique Voice